


Quantum Immortality

by KingNate15



Category: Consipracy theory
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 13:22:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21428908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingNate15/pseuds/KingNate15
Summary: There is a theory of your soul to another body if or when something bad happens. That theory is called Quantum Immortality.





	Quantum Immortality

Rain taps my face. I slowly open my eyes and sit up. Panic rushes through me. I've transferred again. My surroundings tell me that I am in an alley. There is a black bookbag sitting a few feet away from me. I grab and go through it. I find two things: a leather jacket and a wallet. I pull the jacket around myself. The wallet has $300, an ID, and a hotel room key. Who am I this time?

The ID has the name, Daniel Levis. There is a puddle about a yard away. I check my reflection. I still look like me. I get out of the alley. I follow the sidewalk until I reach a crosswalk. I pull out the room key. The Host Hotel. I hail a cab and ask for the hotel. The drivers look me up and down. "How many lives, traveler?" He asks. In this reality, people must have a sixth sense. I think to myself. "This is my fifth life. What Earth is this?" I ask. 

"You are on Earth 556. Anything else?" The driver asks, pulling up outside of the hotel.

"Thank you. How much?" I ask. 

He shakes his head. "No cost. Just listen to my advice. Even though you will outlive any fatal event, you must learn how to live even when you don't want to. See you again, traveler." I wave as he pulls away. I walk into the hotel and to the front desk. "I don't remember my room number," I say to the girl at the desk. "Name?" She asks, not taking her eyes off the computer. "Daniel Levis," I say. 

She freezes then looks at me. "I am so sorry, sir. You have the penthouse. Take the private elevator." She points to the elevator next to the big security guard. "Good to see you, sir." I shake his hand. "It feels good to be back," I say getting into the elevator. There is one button in the elevator. It is labeled Penthouse. The doors open and the place is huge. I explore the area. Four bedrooms (all masters), two big bathrooms, a full kitchen, a game room, an office, a gym, and a living room. The view from the living is amazing. I can see every building in the city. 

That is when I see it. Two nukes falling from cargo ships. The whole building starts to shake. I see the explosion getting closer to me. I close my eyes and wait. The shaking gets worse, I am struggling to keep standing. The last thing I hear is the window shatter...


End file.
